


Ward is a big baby

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, For Ward a flu is like dying, He doesn't get sick - like - ever, Ward is a big baby, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Grant Ward does not want to share Skye". This time the tables are turn and it's up to Skye to keep her tough, stubborn Turbo S.O rest and relaxed while he is being a big baby over a silly flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ward is a big baby

**Author's Note:**

> Request/prompt by justdrabbles. Hope you guys enjoy it ;)

It was Sunday and much to everyone’s surprise, they got a call from the Academy that they needed them back. It was unusual to have missions or appointments on Sundays because even though it was SHIELD, they still valued down time even if it was only for one day.

It seems that Donnie and Seth weren’t the only bad seeds. That was why the Bus was currently abandoned except for Ward who was tasked to stay behind since this wasn’t his field. 

Skye was just about to make herself a sandwich when she heard coughing and sneezing. She didn’t need to come with FitzSimmons because even though she was into CS, that didn’t mean she was into thermodynamics as well. FitzSimmons had enough security from May and Coulson, as the two elder agents made it a point to come with them in case something bad was to happen and they, who weren’t combat-ready, were alone.

She silently walked towards the coughing and sneezing sounds only to be surprised that she stopped in front of her S.O.’s door. Knocking on his door, she gently called, “Hey, Ward?”

She was met with more coughing and she did what she thought was right at the moment: override his lock and go in. It was easy. She managed to hack everyone’s door lock on her first week.

“Shit,” she gasped when she opened the door. This was not something she expected. 

Grant Ward was the tidiest man Skye knew. He had his clothes folded and stacked depending on the color. His shoes were waxed every Wednesday, and he did his laundry every Thursday. His books were neatly arranged by author, then by height.

What she found right now was quite the opposite. Tissues were scattered on the bed, some on the floor, and a few on his bedside table. His closet was open and a few clothes were hanging out of it. His shoes were under his bed, scattered. One book, opened at the middle, was resting on the bed. And her S.O. was lying face down, with his feet placed on where his head should be. 

Skye crossed the distance between them, careful not to step on the tissues, and sat by his head. She brushed his hair before tugging his head to face her, “Ward. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know,” he groaned, moving his head away from her hand and burying it onto the mattress. He felt movements by his head and heard the door being closed. Looking up, he saw that his rookie left.

After a few minutes, he felt the mattress dip by his head. He looked up to see that Skye was back, and she was pushing him to lay on his back. He complied and winced when he felt a cool towel on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Skye holding the towel on his forehead, with her other hand holding a thermometer. Without warning, she placed the thermometer into his ear, and before he could protest, she had already pulled it away.

“Oh wow,” breathed Skye. “Forty-one. Since when?”

“When what?” he murmured.

“Since when?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Grant Ward. I’m asking you since when?”

“This morning,” he sighed. That was one thing about his Rookie. When she had her mind set to it, nothing could stop her from doing it. When she wanted to find out something, she’d do everything in her power to do so. And when she was being lied to, she would turn into someone else. Someone strict, serious and adamant.

“Ow!” Ward exclaimed when Skye hit him on the chest. He rubbed it before asking, “What was that for?!”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were sick since this morning?!” Skye glared down at him. “It’s already three in the afternoon! And I got you sick, didn’t I? I told you not to stay with me when I got sick two days ago. But no, you said-“

“Stop rambling,” he groaned as he shut his eyes closed. “And this wasn’t your fault. I got the bug from our mission yesterday when we were in the hospital in Venice.”

“Oh. Alright,” she said with a lower voice. She left the cool towel on his burning forehead as she brushed his hair. She smiled when he saw his lips twitching into a smile. “Have you taken your meds?”

“Busted,” he whispered.

“I swear to God, Grant Ward,” she scolded. “You are the most stubborn person I know.”

“That’s because you can’t see yourself.”

“Oh, shut up,” she scoffed. “Come on,” she said as she tried pulling him up.

“Why?” He whined, “Where are we going?”

“You need to bathe, Ward. So your temperature would go down,” she replied as she placed his arm around her shoulders to anchor him as they walk towards the bathroom.

“But I don’t want to.”

“Stop being a baby, Ward. I already filled the tub,” she informed him, opening the bathroom door.

He stopped in his tracks, and pulled her to his chest. “Thanks, Skye,” he murmured against her hair.

She smiled against his chest before pulling away and giggling, “Yeah, yeah. No problem, S.O. Now go on before you make me sick.”

“Don’t go,” he whispered so softly that Skye could barely hear him. If it weren’t for the fact that he reached for her hand, she would’ve thought that he said nothing.

Once inside the bathroom, she closed her eyes as he started stripping off his clothes. She opened her eyes once again when she heard him getting into the tub.

“Fuck,” he exclaimed once he got in. “It’s freezing cold!”

She quickly sat by the tub and pushed him down, “It’s not freezing cold, Ward. Stop squirming, damn it! It’s 3/4s cold, 1 part hot. Ward! Stop trying to get up!”

“But it’s cold!” he whined as he tried again to stand up, only for her hands to push him back down.

“Stay still! It’ll just be a few minutes!”

“I’m cold,” he shivered, hugging himself with his arms, while Skye reached for the shampoo bottle.

“It’s because you’re sick,” she said, squirting some goo on her palm. “Just a bath. Just sit, okay,” she added while brushing his hair with the shampoo. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her nimble hands on his hair. When she finished with his hair, she asked him to stand up to bathe the rest of his body. When he nodded, she stood up and faced the other way, allowing him to have his privacy on washing his body. After finishing his bath, Skye asked him to stay in the bathroom while she go get his clothes. She got back after five minutes with his clothes, and after he got dressed, they walked back to his bunk.

When they got back to his room, everything was in order again. Tissues were in the bin, his shoes were paired and neatly tucked under the bed, his clothes were folded and stacked properly inside the closed closet, and his books were arranged back to their original places. Skye just shrugged and smiled at Ward when he looked down at her with quizzical eyes.

“I clean up fast when I need to,” she said as she guided him inside. “What do you think took me so long when I got your clothes?”

“Maybe you ran off?” he whispered groggily as he flopped down on his bed.

Skye looked down at him before sitting by his chest and cupping his jaw with her hands. She looked at him straight in the eye and said, “Why would I ran off? I’ll never leave you, Ward. Not when you need someone the most.” 

He gave her one of his genuine smiles before he lifted both his hands to cover her hands. When he squeezed them, she leaned down and kissed his forehead tenderly.

“There’s a bottle of water and meds on your table,” she said when she pulled away to look down at him again. “Drink up, okay,” she continued as she let go of his face and stood up.

“Where are you going?” he asked when he quickly reached for her wrist before she could make a step.

“Out,” she replied, pointing her thumb backwards towards the door.

“You said you’d never leave me,” he said as he closed his eyes while tightening his hold on her wrist.

"Ward, that’s not what I meant by-"

“You said you’d never leave me,” he repeated again. Sighing, she nodded although she knew he couldn’t see her. “Okay,” she said as she tugged her hand free from his grasp and sat by his chest again. She reached for the pill and water and gave it to him. When he finished, her fingers found his hair and she started brushing it gently.

“Sleep now,” she said. “I’ll be here.”

“Don’t leave, okay,” he replied as he rolled on his side to face her while wrapping both of his arms around her hips.

“Okay,” she whispered while still brushing his hair with one hand as her other arm was resting atop of his.

-

When Ward opened his eyes after a few hours, he saw that he was alone in his room. He jerked up and called, “Skye? Skye?” He was about to stand up when he felt a warm hand on his arm. When he looked back, he saw that Skye was sitting on his bed with her back on the wall.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” she asked.

“I thought you left,” he admitted. “I didn’t see you and-“

“Of course you didn’t see me, silly. You were sleeping on me between my legs. You were sleeping like a baby, you didn’t even wake up when I pulled you up so I could sit behind you.”

“Oh,” he breathed. “I just thought-“

“What did I tell you?” she asked as she pulled him back down between her legs. She wrapped her arms around over his chest and smiled when he clutched her arms.

“That you’ll never leave,” he answered.

“And I won’t,” she reassured him, tightening her arms around him. “Go back to sleep.”

“Can you read to me?”

“What?”

“Read to me. There’s a book inside the drawer of the bedside table.”

“You’re such a baby when you’re sick,” she giggled as she lifted one arm away from his chest to open the drawer.

“Matterhorn?” she asked when she saw what book was inside the drawer. “I thought you read this already?”

“I haven’t finished it yet.”

“That was months ago when I saw you reading this. Why haven’t you finished it?”

“Got myself one time-consuming Rookie, you know.”

“Oh, please, Ward,” she scoffed. “You know you love it when you spend time with me.”

“It’s the best,” he chuckled. “Please read chapter 5.”

“Alright,” she huffed. She placed the book on top of his abs while his hands found hers. They both held held the book as she started reading. She was only on Chapter 7 when she heard Ward quietly snoring in her arms. He had let go of her hand when she started reading, and held on her arms instead. Shaking her head with a small smile on her face, Skye closed the book and went to put it away but Ward hands on her arms tightened, refraining her arms to make a move.

“Let go, Ward,” she whispered to his ear.

“No.”

"Ward-"

“No,” he said again. “You said you’d never leave.”

“And I won’t. Just let go of my arm so I can put the book down on your table.”

“Oh,” he breathed as he let go of her arms.

“Yeah, silly,” she giggled while placing the book down before wrapping her arms around him again.

“You’ll eat when you wake up later, okay?”

“Okay,” he answered. “Skye?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For this.”

"You took care of me last time, and I want to return the favor."

“Not that. Just.. Thank you. For being there. And not, you know.. Leaving.”

“You’re welcome,” she replied as she leaned down to kiss his temple.

“You won’t leave, right?”

“I’ll stay here until you get better.”

“You won’t leave  _me_ , right?”

“No, I won’t leave you.”

“Good,” he replied as he twisted in her arms and sat up to face her.

"Ward. Go back to sleep. You-"

She was silenced by his lips on hers. It took her a moment to respond before kissing him back. When air become necessary, she pulled away to rest their forehead together. “I won’t leave you,” she said again.

“Thank you,” he replied, closing the gap between them with a soft kiss. After that, he placed himself between her legs once again as she instantly wrapped her arms around him, to which he responded by wrapping his arms around hers.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms and that’s how Simmons, once again, found them later that night when she got back from the Academy and went looking for them.


End file.
